1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of reverse osmosis filtration systems.
2. Prior Art
Reverse osmosis water filtration systems pressurize one side of an appropriate membrane with source water, causing the water to slowly pass through the membrane, leaving impurities therein on the source water side of the membrane for flushing away by controlled flow of excess source water past the membrane. The filtered or product water passing through the membrane is accumulated in a storage tank having a flexible bladder separating the storage tank into a product water storage area and a squeeze water area. Normally when the product water storage tank area defined by the bladder is filled, the bladder lies flat against the tank wall. Now when the product water is to be dispensed, squeeze water is coupled to the region between the bladder and the tank wall. However, because the bladder is flat against the tank wall, it takes a moment for the squeeze water to seep between the bladder and the tank wall. Therefore there is an initial hesitation in squeeze water flow, and accordingly in product water pressurization, providing an undesired hesitation and uncertainty in the initial product water dispensing.